


Die Zaubertrank-Wette

by Mireyuu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Deutsch | German, First Time, M/M, Top Draco Malfoy, Wette, Zaubertränke
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:45:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9597593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireyuu/pseuds/Mireyuu
Summary: Pansy und Blaise wetten mit Draco, dass er sich nicht traut seinen eigens gebrauten Trank zu trinken!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wieder ein PWP, bin ziemlich aktiv momentan ;) 
> 
> Viel Spaß!

Nach der Zaubertrank-Stunde, die mal wieder schlechter gewesen war als erwartet, Snape hatte ihn immer wieder genervt und somit provoziert, dass er irgendwann eine falsche Zutat in den Trank tat und damit diese zum Explodieren brachte, ging Harry fluchend Richtung Gryffindorturm.   
Er zog erschrocken die Luft ein, als jemand ihn in einen der leeren Klassenräume zog und die Tür hinter ihm schloss. Er wollte schon seinen Zauberstab ziehen, als er Lippen auf seinen spürte. Es war zu dunkel, als dass er erkennen konnte, wer ihn da küsste. Aber der Kuss war atemberaubend. Harry war, trotz aller Schwierigkeiten in seinem Leben als Harry Potter, immer noch ein ganz normaler 16-jähriger Junge.  
Er erwiderte den Kuss, schloss die Augen und ließ sich einfach durch das Zimmer ziehen und fand sich schnell auf dem Pult wieder.   
Er hielt die Augen geschlossen und fühlte wie eine Hand, mit schlanken Fingern, sich unter seinen Pullover schob, über seine Brust fuhr. Er bekam auf dem ganzen Körper Gänsehaut und keuchte in den Kuss.  
Dann nahm er den Duft des Anderen wahr. Schweres Eau de Cologne, mit Zitrusnote… er kannte diesen Geruch. Es lag ihm auf der Zunge, aber als dann die Hand an seinem Hosenbund entlang fuhr, war es ihm egal.   
Das dachte er noch in dem Moment, bis er der anderen Person in die Klamotten griff, Hemdkragen, und ihn wieder in einen Kuss zog, dann wusste er ‘wen’ er da gerade küsste.  
Er löste seine Lippen und fluchte leise: ”Was, bei Merlins Bart, soll das Malfoy!?” Harry merkte, dass dieser Umstand, erschreckender weise, keinen Einfluss auf seine Erektion hatte und konnte nun, als die Augen sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, seinen Rivalen erkennen.   
Er hörte ein leises Lachen und Malfoy murmelte: “Eine unglückliche Wette….”.   
“Du willst mir doch nicht erzählen, dass du das einfach wegen einer Wette machst…”  
Malfoys Hände strichen weiter unter Harrys Shirt über dessen Bauchmuskeln und verwirrten ihn nur noch mehr, bis der Blonde ihm die Lösung präsentierte.  
“Blaise und Pansy haben gewettet, dass ich mich nicht traue den Zaubertrank zu trinken, denn ich selber eben gebraut habe!! Somit, wenn du aufgepasst hast natürlich, erklärt sich hoffentlich einiges….”  
Nun war Harry dran leise zu lachen und aufzukeuchen, als die geschickte Hand über die deutliche Beule rieb. Sie hatten in der Stunde einen Lusttrank gebraut, einen mächtigen, oder sollten Brauen, in Harrys Fall.  
“Wie viel….”, brachte der Gryffindor hervor, bevor er etwas erschrocken zu dem Slytherin herunter sah. Er war auf die Knie gesunken und hatte in einem Zug Harrys Hose samt Shorts herunter gezogen und sah nun direkt auf Harrys gute Ausstattung.   
“Genug…”, kam es von Malfoy mit rauer, belegter Stimme, dann lehnte er sich nach vorne und umschloss mit seinen Lippen Harrys Glied. Er hielt es fast zärtlich mit einer Hand am Schaft und ließ es tiefer in seine Mund gleiten.   
Harry konnte nicht anders als sich etwas nach vorne zu lehnen und zu stöhnen. Es fühlte sich so unglaublich gut an, sein Mund, seine Lippen. “Ah… M-Malfoy…”  
Dieser setzte noch einen drauf und nahm ihn, Harry konnte es sich nicht erklären, fast ganz in den Mund, sodass die Spitze an seinen Rachen stieß.   
Harry griff in Malfoys Haare und war froh, dass machen zu können. Er wollte schon sehr lange wissen, ob sie so weich waren, wie sie aussahen und sie waren wie Seide.   
“Wenn du so….so weiter m-machst…”, keuchte Harry schwer und grinste leicht. Malfoy schien das nicht das erste Mal zu machen, denn er ließ ab und sah ihn aus lustverhangenen Augen an.   
“Ich will dich ficken, Potter!”, gab er dann mit einem Grinsen zum Besten und Harry wurde etwas steif. Er hatte noch nie, wieder mit Frau noch mit Mann und hier sicherlich nicht… er wollte kaum weiter denken.  
Doch Malfoy stand schon vor ihm, drehte ihn schnell um und fasste ihm bestimmt an den Hintern. Es ließ Harry erschaudern.   
“N-Nicht… hier…”, brachte er keuchend hervor. “Wo dann?”, schnurrte Malfoy. Harry wusste nicht, wie sehr der Blonde durch den Trank beeinflusst wurde. Wollte er es wirklich mit ‘ihm’ treiben? Einfach so?   
“Raum der Wünsche…”, meinte er dann einer Eingebung folgend und schob seinen Ex?-Rivalen von sich und die Hosen hoch. Er steckte sein ‘Problemchen’ sicher weg und nahm einfach Malfoys Hand.   
“Komm!”, Zaubertränke war ihr letzte Stunde gewesen, so konnten sie jetzt einfach verschwinden. Auch wenn Hermine und Ron sicherlich nach ihm suchen würden. Aber hier würde er es sicher nicht machen.  
Er zog den, etwas neben sich stehenden, die Gänge und Treppen herauf, gottseidank, ohne gesehen zu werden, zum siebten Stock und ging dreimal auf und ab. Da erschien die große Tür und er öffnete sie, schob Malfoy und sich hinein und verschloss die Tür.   
“Verdammt kitschig, Potter!”, gab der Slytherin lachend von sich und sah sich um. Ein kleiner Raum mit loderndem Kamin und einem großen gemütlichen Bett. Mehr brauchte man schließlich nicht für ein Schäferstündchen.   
Der Blonde grinste und fing an sich lasziv auszuziehen, langsam, ein Stück nach dem anderen. Harry konnte sich nur an die Tür lehnen und staunen. Malfoy wusste wie gut er aussah und er wusste genau, was er damit alles tun konnte. Harrys Hose wurde wieder viel zu eng und er entledigte sich seinen Klamotten eher unspektakulär. Malfoy saß schon einladend auf dem Bett. “Traust du dich, Potter? Zur Schlange in den Käfig?”, schnurrte er tief und das Stahlgrau beobachtete ihn genau, als er zu ihm aufs Bett kam.   
“Bin immer bereit ein paar...Regeln zu brechen…”, hauchte er und küsste ihn nun von sich aus, lustvoll. Was sollte schon passieren? Er wollte einmal in dieser stressigen Zeit genießen, egal mit wem…  
Harry spürte wie Malfoy schnell die Kontrolle wieder an sich riss, indem er den Gryffindor in das Bett unter sich drückte und sich auf ihn setzte. Er nahm seine Hände, zog seinen Zauberstab und sprach einen Fesselzauber um Harrys Hände an das Bett zu binden. Das brachte ihn nun doch aus dem Konzept.  
“Malfoy! Mach mich los!”  
“Ich glaube, Harry, wir sind bei Vornamen angekommen! Schließlich sitze ich splitterfasernackt auf dir! Und nein, sonst macht es doch keinen Spaß!”  
Harry starrte zu M-Draco herauf und schloss plötzlich die Augen, als der Blonde sein Becken bewegte. Ein Stöhnen ließ sich nicht mehr unterdrücken und sein Körper kribbelte vor Glückshormonen.  
Draco kletterte jedoch von ihm und strich sich bei dem Anblick über seinen eigenen Penis, langsam, Harry immer im Blick.   
“Du gefällst mir nackt, an ein Bett gefesselt ziemlich gut…”, grinste er und drückte seine Beine auseinander um sich dazwischen zu setzen.   
‘Ich will dich ficken, Potter’ , schoss es wieder glühend heiß in Harrys Gedanken und er unterdrückte ein Zittern. Er stellte es sich kaum als ‘angenehm’ vor, etwas in den Hintern geschoben zu bekommen, egal was.   
Draco hatte seinen Zauberstab wieder in der Hand, sprach einen Zauber und berührte Harry sanft mit der Spitze am Unterleib. Harry wusste nicht wie ihm geschah und spürte ein kurzes unangenehmes Gefühl in der Magen-Gegend, sein Bauch glühte kurz blau auf und dann war es auch schon vorbei. Harry konnte sich denken, was für ein Zauber das war und war irgendwie dankbar dafür, er gab ihm ein besseres Gefühl. Das Gefühl ‘sauber’ zu sein, dann musste er sich wenigstens darüber keine Sorgen machen.  
Der Blonde beugte sich wieder herunter und nahm Harrys, inzwischen wieder halb-harten, Ständer in den Mund. Er saugte dran, umspielte ihn mit der Zunge und brachte ihn schnell wieder auf volle Größe, willig für jede Schandtat.   
Während er das tat, fuhr er mit den Fingern immer wieder über Harrys Innenschenkel, über seine Hoden und die Ritze. Harry hatte das Gefühl den Verstand zu verlieren, es waren so viele Berührungen, dann spürte er einen feuchten Finger an seiner Öffnung, umkreisend, massierend. Er stöhnte wieder auf und dachte nun, durch den Mund abgelenkt, kaum daran sich zu wehren.  
Dracos Plan ging wunderbar auf, auch wenn es für seinen Geschmack viel zu langsam ging.   
Harry spürte sofort, als einer der schlanken Finger sich in ihn schob, er verspannte sich sofort und zog an dem Seil welches in fesselte. “W-Was tust du da?”, wimmerte er, fast.  
“Ich habe vor dich vorzubereiten… damit es für uns beide fantastisch wird, Potter!”, murrte er und löste sich von dem Glied des Auserwählten.  
Er hielt seinen Finger still und Harry biss sich auf die Unterlippe, er atmete tief durch und schloss die Augen. Wenigstens nahm er sich nicht einfach was er brauchte. Schnell entspannten sich die Muskeln um Dracos Finger und er schob ihn langsam tiefer. Er spürte, wie der Schwarzhaarige unter ihm sich versuchte zu entspannen. Er wollte es auch!  
Draco fing an den Finger, als er ihn ganz in ihm versenkt hatte zu bewegen, zu krümmen. Harrys Unwohlsein war noch klar zu erkennen und er gab sich alle Mühe und dann tanzten Sterne vor seinen Augen.  
“Oh ja, Harry! Das gefällt dir, oder?”, schnurrte Draco und drückte wieder mit seinem Finger auf die Rundung im Inneren des Gryffindors. Wieder erschauderte und stöhnte Harry auf, er wusste nicht wie ihm geschah, aber er wollte mehr davon. Er merkte kaum wie Draco einen zweiten Finger dazuschob und wimmerte schließlich vor Lust.   
Draco sah die Lusttropfen, die langsam an Harrys Schwanz herab liefen und leckte sich über die Lippen. Potter, schweißbedeckt, wimmernd, es war ein Bild aus einem ziemlich guten Schmuddelheft.   
Er drückte seine Finger langsam auseinander, rieb sanft von innen am Muskel um ihn zu entspannen. Er vermied es nun, erstmal, den Lustpunkt zu treffen. Harry sollte schließlich Zeit bekommen sich noch etwas an das Gefühl zu gewöhnen.   
“D...Draco…”, keuchte er und musste zugeben, dass das Gefühl des Unwohlseins ins Gegenteil geschlagen war, er wollte mehr!  
Draco küsste Harry zärtlich, ablenkend und schob den dritten Finger hinzu. Harry spürte, trotz Ablenkung, dass ziehen und zerrte am Seil. Es war unangenehm, aber nicht schlimm. Er konzentrierte sich auf den Kuss. Jetzt gab es eh kein zurück mehr, ob er wollte oder nich!  
Er spreizte die Beine mehr, legte eins um Draco und entspannte merklich.   
Einfach mal fallen lassen, vertrauen auf das was der andere tat. Das es gerade Draco Malfoy sein musste, war egal.   
Draco spürte wie Harry sich unter ihm entspannte, ihn einlud. Er keuchte in den Kuss, rieb dann sein pochendes Glied mit Gleitmittel ein und drückte es vorsichtig an den Anus.   
Harry wollte es, wollte es immer mehr und hauchte: “Tu es! Ich will dich!”.  
Draco löste den Fesselzauber und spürte wie Harrys Arme sich um ihn legten, dann schob er sich in einem Zug in ihn. Er konnte nicht mehr warten.   
Der Gryffindor stöhnte aus einem Mix aus Schmerz und Lust auf. Der Blonde war ganz in ihn, tief, füllte ihn aus.   
Er atmete schwer, versuchte sich an das Gefühl zu gewöhnen. Dracos Erektion weitete ihn mehr als erwartet und er lenkte sich mit langsamen küssen ab.   
Dann bewegte er seine Hüfte um den Mann auf sich wissen zu lassen, dass er weiter machen konnte.  
Draco fuhr nochmals mit seiner Zunge über Harrys und fing dann an sich, relativ schnell, zu bewegen.   
“Oh Merlin!”, rief Harry leise aus und krallte sich in den Rücken des anderen.  
Die Bewegung machte es unglaublich, sie bewegten sich in einklang, doch es war Harry nicht genug.  
“W-Warte… Anders!”, keuchte er schwer vor Lust.   
Draco stoppte und legte seine Stirn an die des Anderen, dann lachte er leise und zog sich aus ihm, drehte ihn auf den Bauch, fesselte seine Hände wieder frech zusammen und schob sich mit einem Stoß in den Körper.   
Harry schrie auf, nicht vor Schmerz vor Lust. “Ohhh~....D-Dracoooh.~”, stöhnte er und Draco krallte sich in dessen Hüfte und stieß fest zu.   
Keiner vor Harry hatte es schnell oder hart gewollt, alle hatten es vorsichtig, liebevoll gewollt. Nicht sein Ding, aber das hier war ein Feuchter Traum, stellte der Slytherin fest.   
Der Einklang war nach ein paar Minuten wieder da und Draco versuchte Harrys Prostata zu finden, wollte ihn in die Ecstase bringen, durch seinen Schwanz in seinem Arsch.   
Harry schrie einfach, stöhnte, krallte sich in das Laken, bewegte sich den mächtigen Stößen entgegen und war schließlich nur noch ein wimmernder Haufen, als Malfoy dann seine Hand um Harrys Glied schloss und über die Eichel rieb was es um ihn geschehen. Er stöhnte tief und ergoss sich auf das Laken in heftigen Wellen.   
Der Blonde schob sich tief und biss Harry nicht ganz sanft in die Schulter als er kam. Er bemalte Harrys Innenleben weiß, komplett, jeder Fleck.  
Sie sackten zusammen auf das Bett und genossen den Nachklang des Höhepunkts.   
Draco spürte wie der Trank abklang, gemeinsam mit seiner Erregung und atmete einmal tief durch, Harry roch immernoch wunderbar, nach Schokolade, Feuer und Sonnenschein.   
“Geh runter!”, murmelte der Untere schließlich schlaftrunken.   
Draco lachte und zog sich aus ihm, keuchend, dann legte er sich zu ihm. Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs war Harry frei von Fesseln und Sperma.   
“Das nächste Mal will ich dich wirklich betteln hören, Potter!”, hauchte Draco leise, mutig.   
“Das nächste Mal bin ich an der Reihe, Malfoy!”, gab Harry zurück und sah zu seinem Partner.   
“Fuck… wir hatten gerade Sex, du Spinner!”, stellte er dann weiter fest.  
“Ja, fantastische feststellung, Blödmann!”, grinste der Blonde und strich dem Gryffindor die Haare aus dem Gesicht.  
“Warum?”  
“Wegen des Tranks…”  
“Der Trank wirkt nur durch vorhandene Sexuelle Anziehung, Draco!”  
“Hast also doch mal aufgepasst, Harry!”  
“Penner!”  
“Wichser!”


End file.
